


My Heart Goes Beep Beep

by GayNoctis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just don't get why I'm always alone, why am I the one who's surrounded by so many people, always the one who's so alone.</p><p>Stop hiding these secrets from me, I'll maybe calm my fucking self, I'm just concerned for you Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Goes Beep Beep

**Author's Note:**

> Garbage~

He’s not afraid of much things unless it has to do with his friends leaving him, he can’t stand being alone where everyone else is doing fine without him; it hurts him more than anything that someday his best friend will find the perfect love.  
Leaving him to have feelings that were mere one sided, he isn’t the type of person to possibly ruin his best friend’s relationship even if the person they are dating is a huge bitch.

He knew eventually John would find someone, it looks like he did.

He knew he was losing John every minute he spent with that annoying spider8itch, he just wants John to stay the same goofy dork he was, not change into a sassy bitch like his girlfriend.  
But he knew that wasn’t possible no matter how much he tried to talk to John about his girlfriend’s problematic behavior and her bitchy attitude, she was no good for John and everyone knew that; hell even Karkat knew John wasn’t meant to be with her, the only one who couldn’t see through all this was John himself, being the oblivious kid he was.

Dave was tired of it all, tired of being the only person without a lover, tired of being by himself in a world where everyone was around him. He loved John since they were little, nothing would change that, ever. He just didn’t think John would fall for someone who was worse than Karkat, maybe even worse than the fishfaced douchebag, the lame hacker troll whatever his name was.

"Honestly what the fuck, Dave. What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing in my gogdamn room, you shit eating human. Please explain to me, or I swear to gog I will-"

Dave cuts him off before Karkat can begin his shouting fest of random shit. Dave just stares at him through his shades, Karkat raises his brows at him.

"Before you blow the fuck up in your pants, I need your opinion on the spiderbitch whatever her name is. I need to know why the hell John would ever date her, in honest to god."

Karkat looks at Dave, dumbfounded that he actually asked him a stupid question like that.

"Did you just ask such a dumb fucking question to me? Did you just fucking ask such a dumbass question to ME, Strider? Hahaha, I cannot fucking believe this, you want my opinion on Vriska and John’s relationship, oh gog this is too fucking good to not tell Sollux about. Listen to me Strider, they’re relationship is shit and will never get any better, so in my experience with love advice I wouldn’t worry about them staying in a relationship with each other for about a month or two. But it sure seems like you have red feelings for John if your interested in talking with the master of love advice , do you like John, Dave?"

Karkat squints at Dave, while Dave contemplates if he should talk with the freak who watches way too much romcoms and supposedly is good at love advice.


End file.
